


Circuits and Electricity in the World: The Saga

by glaceRaven



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and Japan are both dorks (Hetalia), America is a Dork (Hetalia), America is a Nerd (Hetalia), Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Wordplay, fake documentary, he tries to hide it but nobody really cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaceRaven/pseuds/glaceRaven
Summary: "America was baffled, but he just assumed it was yet another cultural thing that he didn't understand and didn't question it."
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Circuits and Electricity in the World: The Saga

**Author's Note:**

> In which retrieval failure (word fail or tip-of-the-tongue phenomenon) leads to an amusing misunderstanding.

One afternoon, Japan had gone over to America's house to discuss their plans for a giant robot, which would protect the people of the world from meteors, alien invasions, and world injustice. As his design proposal was coming to an end, Japan noticed that his laptop's battery was running low. He glanced over at the appliances plugged into the wall.

"Hey, America-kun, can I use your..." suddenly he could not recall the word. "... _konsento_? I need it to charge my laptop."

"Huh? Oh, sure. You can charge your laptop." America was baffled by the strange phrasing, but he just assumed it was yet another cultural thing that he didn't understand and didn't question it.

Japan looked back at the wall full of appliances. Not a single empty spot in sight.  
"I'm not so sure I can."

America was incredulous. "Dude, you have my _consent_ to charge your laptop."

"But... it's completely full."

Realization dawned on America. "Hold up. Do you mean the power outlet?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Japan replied. "I couldn't remember what it was called in English." America nodded. "No worries, man. Happens to me all the time.  
So, _konsento_ means power outlet?" "Yes," replied Japan, glad they had cleared that up.

"Sure thing. Just let me unplug my blender first. Come to think of it, I'm not really sure why I still have it plugged in." _Ker-PING!_ Out it came with nary a crackle. "I made smoothies hours ago."

Japan was very relieved to see a familiar shape. "Oh good, it's the same one."

America was puzzled. "What do you mean 'the same one'?" he asked. "Aren't all power outlets the same?"

Japan shook his head. "I was over at France-kun's house the other day, and they looked totally different. Here, I took a picture." He held up a photograph.

"Woah!" America's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's so _cool!_ We should totally document this," he cried, running toward the door. "I, the hero, will narrate!"  
Japan quickly caught on to what America was plotting. "And I'll film it on my camcorder," he said, following suit.  
And so they were off; they weren’t sure where they would go first, but they knew it was going to be an adventure, wherever it might lead them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally had this idea knocking around in my brain for *years.* Wasei eigo is fun! This is going to hopefully become an ongoing series (as soon as I can figure out how to format it), and the two of them are going to go around to various nation-tan's homes and documenting the wonder that is the electric outlet.


End file.
